webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer
Starting in 2008, every year Webkinz World gives any members who logs in a special day in June a Summer present. There are Summer Ads also in the Summer and many Newspaper articles are about summer mostly. Summer is a big time for members in Webkinz World because in summer, lots of pets get released (in August 2008, there was a record of 11). Summer also brings the time for kids to get out of school which means members get to do bonus activities. Activities last from 9AM-11PM, just like any other weekend. 2008 *Summer Sensation Place Setting 2009 Super Wheel!!!!!!!!!!!! 2007-Your Super Prize... 750 KC You don't need to call the Police! You've won a Rare King's Guard Suit of Armor! Go Medieval! You've won an Enjoyable Medieval Trophy Pedestal! You've won an Exclusive Propeller Plane! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Pure Royalty! You've won a Rare Egyptian Vanity Chair! The Fruit looks nice to eat but beware for this Tutti Frutti Headress Is Royal! Time for a Race! You've won an Exclusive Webkinz Dragster! 2008- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Cool! You've won a Rare Ancient Braizer! Swimming Time! You've won a Cerulean Stove! Groovy! You've won an Exclusive Disco Ball! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Roar! You've won a Never Before Seen Medieval Lion Taperstry! Diving Time makes you tired, huh? You've an AWESOME Poseidon's Pillow Bed! Look at the time! You've won an Exclusive Wooden Grandfather Clock! 2009- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Uh, Third Year in a row with Royal Prizes! You've a Rare (Boring) Legionnaire Shield! Store Those Clothes in your Brand New Mochoa Dresser! Time for the fair! You've won an Exclusive Bumper Car! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Join The Ursine House! You've won the Prestigious Medieval Bear Taperstry! Shopping Time! You've won an Antique Clock! Tornado Time! Always be prepared! You've won an Exclusive Twister In a Pot! 2010- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Time For a visit with Dr.Quack! You've won a Dr.Quacks's Eye Chart! You've won a rare Golden Oil Lamp of Persia! A Fantastic and Faboulous mirror which gives sage advice when clicked on! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Atomicolicious! You've won a Rare and Retired Interstellar Telescope! Ah, Seasonal items! You've won a Seasonal Shoot Out Soccer Tv! Mining Time! You've won an Exclusive Mining cart! 2011- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Wow! You've won a Diving Dolphin Topiary from the eStore!!! Make a Garden! This Rare Serene Green Tree is a Perfect Touch to one! Go for a ride! You've won an Exclusive Mining Cart! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Up and Away! You've won a Rare Hot Air Balloon! Groove to sleep! You've a Bloomin' Bed! Turn this world around with your new Exclusive Holographic Globe! 2012!!!! You're super prize... 750 Kinzcash! Wow! You've won a Red Ming Lantern from the Estore!!! Cool! You've won an Newly Realesed Exclusive Ancient Aztec Stone Statue Add some warmth to the cool dr of your Neo Gothic Room! You're super prize... 500 Kinzcash! Give your brain a rest a take a seat in this Thinking Chair! Conquer all of Webkinz World's most advanced recipes with your brand new Mega Stove! Clown around in your new exclusive Clown Car! Category:Holidays